Finding Pudge
FGRForever's (aka Junior Rodriguez's) movie spoof based on Disney/Pixar's 2003 animated film "Finding Nemo" Cast *Marlin - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Nemo - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Dory - Lani (Surf's Up) *Gill - Brian Griffin (Family Guy) *Bloat - Rex (We're Back a Dinosaur's Story) *Peach - Owl (Animals of Farthing Wood) *Gurgle- Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Bubbles - Elliot (Open Season) *Deb/Flo - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop)/Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Jaqcues- Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Nigel - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *School of Moonfish - Truffula Creatures (The Lorax)(2012) *Crush - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who)(2008) *Squirt- Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) *Mr. Ray - Peter Potamus *Bruce - Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Anchor & Chum - Kago & Uto (Tarzan 2) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Tooter (The Snorks) *The Anglerfish - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Seagulls - The Alligators in "Dance of the Hours" (Fantasia) *The Whale - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Jerald the Pelican - Wildcat (Talespin) *Tad - Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter) *Pearl - Apple Bloom (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Sheldon - Brother Bear (The Berenstain Bears) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Shaw (Open Season) *Barbera - Ranger Beth (Open Season) *Darla Sherman - Tootie (The Fairly Oddparents) *Coral - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Barracuda- Ruber's Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Bill (Tad's Dad) - Ernest Otter (PB&J Otter) *Ted (Pearl's Dad) - Big Macintosh (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) *Bob (Sheldon's Dad)- Papa Q Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Citizens of Nearburg (Catdog) *Mother Fish - Akayla (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Guppies - Cheetah Cubs (The Wild Thornberrys Movie) *Mr. Johanson - Hundun (Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Florrie (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Baby Alex (Madagascar Escape 2 Africa) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Auggie Doggie *Other Fish Students - Boo Boo Bear, Baba Looey, Ding a Ling Wolf, Pixie & Dixie, Yakky Doodle, Floral Rugg & Shag Rugg (The Hillbilly Bear) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Pegasi (Fantasia) *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Scappy Doo *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Gordy (Open Season) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Monty & Vidale (The Pelican and the Snipe) *Patient #1 - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Chowder *Squishy - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) *Jellyfish Forest - Meowrice's henchman (Gay Purr-ee)/Singing Cat Gang (Tom & Jerry The Movie) *Sea Turtles - Various Animated Elephants *Sea Turtle Babies - Dumbo, Young Hathi, Young Winifred (Jungle Cubs), Young Tantor (Tarzan) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Elmer the Elephant *Three fish listening to turtle - Max, PJ & Bobby (A Goofy Movie) *Minnow - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Big Fish - Heffer (Rocko's Modern Life) *Lobsters - Duddley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, The Chief & Keswick (T.U.F.F Puppy) *Swordfishes - Basil & Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * *Dolphins - Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) *Bird Group #1 - Various Chickens (Chicken Run) *Birds on Lighthouse - 2 German Seagulls (An American Tail) *Bird Group #2 - Do Re Mi Birds (Dragon Tales) *Pelican #1 - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * *Patient #2 - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Krill swimming away - Prairie Dogs (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Paw and Order) *Davey Reynolds - Leonard (Teacher's Pet) *Pelican #2 - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Other Pelicans - The Bandar-Log Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Boy in waiting room - Max (Dragon Tales) *Crabs - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) & Muttley *Fish group who get caught in a net - The Lemurs (Madagascar) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Lumpy & Bones (Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw) Songs - Song at the opening - "Now and Forever" (The Pebble and the Penguin) - Lani's or Hubie's song (after starting to remember where Pudge/Nemo is) - "Sometimes I Wonder (Hubie's Version) (The Pebble and the Penguin) - Song during The Money Cats/Cat Gang/jellyfish - "What Do We Care" (Tom & Jerry The Movie) - When Lani/Dory separates from Hubie/Marlin - "Sometime's I Wonder" (Marina's Version) (The Pebble and the Penguin) - Song at the Finale - "Now and Forever (Reprise)" (The Pebble and the Penguin) - Song at the end credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams - Alternate song at the end credits (if I decide not to use "Beyond the Sea") - "Now and Forever (Credits Version) (The Pebble and the Penguin)